A baby for the Avengers
by DynamicSoldierDuo
Summary: One day Pietro Maximoff found a baby in front of the Avengers Mansion. The Avengers now had a great responsibility and they had to take care of it. Every single day, one of them would babysit. How will they do as "parents"?


This fanfiction is a translation of /our/ german fanfiction " Ein Baby für die Avengers" on . We hope you enjoy it and we always will be happy about a review!

Your Stephanie & Jamie

* * *

It was early in the morning and Pietro Maximoff had decided to go for a morning jogging tour from New York to California and back. The weather was almost perfect for it. When he left the Avengers Mansion, he almost bumped over a bundle of blankets on the ground. His gaze moved down to his feet to face it and he was looking at a little baby. Confused and completely overwhelmed he looked to the left and right, maybe its mother was around somewhere? It didn't seem like it. Because of that, he turned around and yelled into the Mansion "Hey! I found baby! Is that one of yours?"

Not even after a few seconds it seemed like someone would actually come to him. Of course the young man wasn't able to let the baby alone, so he lifted it up and brought it into the mansion. The Avengers were sitting at the breakfast table, all together. It was one of Wanda's ideas . Pietro entered the room with the baby in his arms and placed it in the middle of the table as if it was the tesseract and everybody could admire and stare at it.

"Why did you bring a baby to my place? Let your illegitimate  kids outside." Tony said, who was sitting leaned back in his chair, sipping his cup of coffee.

Thereupon Steve moved his gaze over to Stark, looking like he wanted to start a Civil War with him. The Soldier liked kids and was quite good with them, especially because in his earlier days, before the military, he had to watch the kid of his neighbours very often.

Natasha was the first one who actually decided to lift the kid up again. If she hadn't,Clint would probably have ,because he already was a daddy of three children and knew exactly how to deal with them.

"This baby is really dirty, I am gonna bath it, Wanda would you come with me and help me?" the redheaded woman asked . Wanda nodded and followed the Russian.

First everyone stayed silent , but then the discussions started.

"We can't simply let the baby outside. There must be a reason for it to be here." Clint stated and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Thor started to laugh. The blond male was quite calm ,but now he just found the whole situation very amusing.

"Odin, you humans tend to be overdramatic and have too silly problems." But then he realised that he was living there as well and that meant it also was his problem. He remained silent again.

"We can't let baby down. We have to keep it. Papa Pietro will care about the little mite." He explained and nodded a few times strongly.

"Do you really think the baby would understand you? You are speaking quite..interesting and…incomprehensible." Vision mentioned and both started to discuss.

Bucky just sat there, not really close to the others. He was indeed hoping that the baby wouldn't stay, because the Avengers already had enough problems and also he was still not completely himself, but he didn't dare to say anything, mostly because Steve wanted the kid to stay and James really wasn't into having a fight with his best friend.

But the question was, who had the power to decide it?

"Well I will make sure that the kid is staying, you simply can't just leave someone right on a battlefield while stucking in a war." Steve explained and it didn't look like he would change his mind. Tony, who saw his mission in always wanting the opposite of what Steve wanted, immediately started to join the discussion again.

"It is my place, means that I am making all the decisions."

"And I thought you were the one who understood the situation better than anyone else, since you were the one growing up without parents." The two stared at each other angrily.

"Hey how about…" Falcon finally wanted to tell them his idea but got interrupted by Iron Man and the Captain . " Shut up!"

Sam lifted his hands as if he never had the intention to say something, he just kept listening to the discussion.

"I have something better to do than watching a child all day long." Stark grumbled.

"How about if every single one of you watched the child on one day? In my opinion, that would be the best idea." Jarvis intervened, who had noticed everything.

The Avengers gave up the argument and agreed. Natasha and Wanda already came back from bathing the baby and had heard Jarvis. "Shit…is that a good idea?" both of them asked themselves in their thoughts and looked at each other quite desperated.


End file.
